Csak egy kis szúrás
by Fircyca
Summary: Az előző folytatása...: HouseChase


**Cím: **Csak egy kis szúrás

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Fandom:** House MD

**Párosítás:** House/Chase

**Figyelmeztetés:** PG-13 csak…

**Leírás:** Egy kicsit AU, vagyis inkább lehetséges történés…

**Megjegyzés: **Mire jók a hétfő reggeli órák, hehe..:D

Gyűlölte a fecskendőt, egészen kicsi gyerek kora óta. Ez egy volt a sok dolog közül, amit senki sem tudott róla. Régebben még egy rémálom volt a számára, ha meg kellett szúrnia egy beteget, de az évek alatt sikerült annyira leküzdenie az iszonyatát, hogy már csak egy pillanatra remegett meg a keze, amikor meglátta a tűt. Most viszont a gyomra is görcsbe rándult, miközben megtöltötte a fecskendőt az átlátszó folyadékkal. Pedig már nem először csinálta az utóbbi pár napban, de ahelyett, hogy hozzászokott volna, csak egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lett. Rákötözött egy gumicsövet a bal karjára; nem sikerült túl szorosra, de a célnak megfelelt. Fogta a tűt, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és remegő kézzel halványan kirajzolódó vénájához helyezte azt.

_Menni fog, hiszen ez semmiség, rutinfeladat. Menni fog._

- Muszáj ezt az irodában csinálnod? – hallotta meg azt a hangot a háta mögül, amit jelen helyzetben a legkevésbbé akart.

A tű megcsúszott a kezében, és egy véres csíkot hagyva a karján, leesett a földre.

_Bassza meg._ Azt hitte, hogy House már rég hazament.

Lehajolt a tűért, és mire felemelkedett, House már ott is állt előtte.

- Extra műszak a koraszülöttön, éjszakai ügyelet már egy hete… - nézett rá House úgy, ahogy eddig még soha nem látta. – Mit gondolsz, meddig fogod ezt bírni?

- Nem a te dolgod.

- Ami azt illeti, az én dolgom is a főnököd vagyok, és nem szeretném, ha emiatt az átmeneti elmezavar miatt nem tudnál a rendes munkádra koncentrálni és megölnél valakit megint, vagy esetleg összeesnél a fáradtságtól, miközben…

- Nem vagyok fáradt! – vágott közbe Chase. – És tudom, hogy mit csinálok…

- Jah, azt látom. – emelte fel House a félig üres ampullát az asztalról. – Koffein. Hmmm. Nem csoda, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint egy elvetemült bagzómacska. Hány napja nem aludtál? Három?

- Négy…

- Még jobb… - morogta House tőle egy kicsit szokatlan hangsúllyal.

_Mintha... érdekelné?_

- Ha kirúgom Cameront, abbahagyod ezt az önkínzást?

- Nem miatta csinálom. Vagyis… nem csak miatta. Én csak… nem tudom…

- Dehogyis nem. – mondta House halkan, minden gúny vagy szemrehányás nélkül, majd a Chase kezében lévő fecskendő felé intett a kezével. – Add azt ide.

_Vidd csak el, van még belőle… _Ahogy House átvette tőle a fecskendőt finoman végigsimította a kezét. Chase nyelt egyet, már nem először kapott ilyen érintést House-tól.

- A karodat is. – folytatta halkan Greg, miközben a szemébe nézett. – Láttam, hogy hogy remeg a kezed, már csak az hiányozna, hogy felszakítsd az ereidet a tűvel. Enélkül meg úgysem tudnád végigcsinálni a műszakot.

Chase kinyújtotta a karját, House először erősen megragadta azt, majd egy pillanat múlva a szorítása enyhült, és puhán lecsúsztatta ujjait Chase karján. Majd fel, és újra le. Chase behunyt szemmel élvezte az érintést, és szinte észre sem vette, ahogy a hideg tű a bőre alá hatolt. Maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy mennyire jól viseli, még csak meg sem rezdült. Sőt, már szinte jólesett neki. A tű kicsúszott a karjából, majd szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban House ajkait érezte az övén. Meglepetésében kinyitotta a száját, szólni akart valamit, de ezzel csak szabad utat engedett főnöke nyelvének. Megint. De nem bánta, ezúttal egy pillanatra sem tiltakozott, legszívesebben átkarolta volna, de House mindkét kezét lefogta. De nem számított. Egy szemvillanás alatt eltűnt a fejfájás, ami napok óta kínozta, nem volt több fáradtság, nem volt több magány és szívfájdalom. Nem volt többé Cameron sem. Nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. Már rég nem érezte magát ennyire így, ennyire élőnek. Miután szétváltak, nem merte kinyitni a szemét, nem akarta, hogy eltűnjön ez az érzés. Majd amikor végre rávette magát, hogy ránézzen House-ra, az ott ált közvetelnül előtte, és úgy nézett rá, hogy abba beleborzongott.

- Ne hidd azt, hogy senki sem figyel rád. – mondta House olyan halkan, hogy Robert alig halotta meg.

Aztán elfordult Chase-től, és az ajtó felé indult, majd mielőtt kilpett volna az ajtón, egy pillanatra visszafordult:

- Most pedig takarodj haza – mondta a szokásos kemény és gúnyos hangján -, aludt ki magad, és csak akkor lássalak a kórház közelében hétfő reggelnél előbb, ha a mentő hoz be.

.::End::.


End file.
